Ambience
by captainswanproblems
Summary: Post Prodigy. June is heartbroken when Day leaves her, and Anden is there to comfort her. Will June and Anden turn into something more? Will June and Day get back together? Will Day and Tess get together? June accepts the Princeps position. The funny thing about love is, no matter where you stand with it, it finds a way to break through. A story of love, trust, war, and redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I hope you enjoy this. Please review if you want me to continue!**

* * *

**Day**

As I walk out June's apartment, I can hear her door slam closed. I close my eyes, and I can imagine her with her head in her hands, crying.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice that I've bumped into none other than the Elector himself.

"Sorry. I'm a bit out of it today," I apologize, but he just brushes it off.

"Don't be sorry, Day. It's because of you that there's tranquility in the Republic for now. Thank you. I am eternally grateful."

I give a strained smile, and nod.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from whatever's on your mind. We'll talk soon," he says, before he takes off towards the direction of June's apartment.

* * *

**June**

The moment Day closes the door behind him, I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I press my back against the door, slide down it, and just _cry_.

It seems like I've been weeping for hours, when the doorbell rings.

"Ms. Iparis? Are you there?" asks a familiar voice.

Anden.

Quickly, I wipe the tears from my face and get up from my spot on the floor. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hello, Elector." I greet politely.

His eyebrows furrow and he studies my face. "Ms. Iparis... are you okay? Have you been crying?"

I force a smile onto my face and shake my head. "No, Elector. It's nothing, really. Do you need anything?"

"June.." His voice trails off as he looks at me in what I see as sorrow. He steps forward and takes me into his arms, and I break down in tears.

Anden closes the door behind him, slouches against the door, and comforts me. For hours, we just sit there in each other's warmth, with him stroking my hair the entire time.

* * *

Hours pass by with Anden holding me in his arms. It's about 2256 hours when I feel him kissing my head and carrying me up the stairs onto my bed.

The entire time, I close my eyes and pretend I'm asleep.

"Goodnight, June," he whispers quietly into my ear before I feel him placing the lightest of kisses on my lips.

And before I know it, he's gone.

I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling.

I don't know why, but I suddenly feel so guilty that whenever Anden steals kisses from me, I'm thinking about Day.

* * *

The next morning, I get up early (at around 0745 hours) and get dressed for the day with what's in my closet: a champagne knitted sweater, a black knit infinity scarf, black slender pants, and combat boots. In an attempt to keep myself from looking like I've cried the day before, I wear simple makeup: foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, and eyeliner.

By the time I'm done, I look like the old June.

Republic-lover June, that is.

As I walk out into the living room, Ollie barks at me happily.

Even Ollie can't get a smile out of me.

* * *

As I step out the door and towards the Norcrest Hall, where the Elector resides, I find that my hands are fumbling out of nervousness. The next decision I make will determine my future for the next ten years.

I take in a deep breath and then sigh. I approach the double doors, guarded by three soldiers, and request entry.

"Name?" one of the soldiers ask me. I roll my eyes because I'm certain that every single soldier and civillian out there already knows my name.

"June Iparis," I reply nonetheless.

"Admission granted."

I walk through the double doors and up the winding glass stairs to see Anden sitting at a long, 12 inch cherrywood table, much like the one where I sat at and ate dinner with him when I was arrested. He looks up and visibly brightens when he sees me.

"Ah. Hello, Ms. Iparis. How are you today?" He asks, smiling politely at me.

"Much better than yesterday, thank you," I lie.

I had been up all night yesterday, sobbing.

I can see from the look in his eyes that he can tell I'm lying. "So have you made up your mind yet, Ms. Iparis?"

I suck in a big breath and manage a smile. "Yes. I'll be your Princeps."

* * *

**Day**

_Former agent June Iparis accepts Princeps position. _

_Training to start in two days._

As I read the words off the Jumbotron, I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I can almost hear Tess's voice in my head.

_"I told you, Day. I knew she'd break your heart ten ways to Sunday."_

But the thing is, it isn't her fault.

I caused this. I chose this.

Who was I to think that everything would work out well for someone like June and a street con?

* * *

**Review please. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here's chapter two! Please note that 98% of this chapter is taken from the Champion excerpt found at usatoday (dotcom) /story/life/books/2013/08/15/marie-lu-legend-trilo g y-champion-excerpt/2651397/. I own nothing. Credits go to Marie Lu.**

* * *

**Day**

**2347 HOURS**

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA.**

**REPUBLIC OF AMERICA.**

It's been eight months since I've last seen or heard from June.

Or more specifically, 241 days.

Eden is at the apartment complex given to the two of us from the Republic, along with the caretaker sent over ― Lucy. She takes care of Eden and gives me my meds when I'm out or whenever I get one of my headaches, which is happening more frequently lately.

Whenever I've been smoking my cigarettes (as prescribed by the doctors to ease the headaches) I've been getting hallucinations of Tess and June.

Tess. Whenever I see hallucinations of her, she looks healthy and happy, with the same dark red hair tied into a messy side braid and contagious smile. "Day! Do you miss me?" She asks the same question everytime, and I reply with the same answer everytime. "Every single day, Tess."

And then she's gone and replaced by June. June, with her beautiful, mysterious eyes, porcelain skin, and long ponytail.

"Day," I hear her hallucination whisper. Her dark eyes with gold flecks study and analyze my face.

Typical June, always analyzing.

"Day, are you okay?" Her hallucination asks.

I close my eyes in pain at the sight of her. Even the illusion of June is enough to send a stabbing pain through my chest. Hell. I miss her so much.

I remember how I'd said good-bye to her back in Denver, before Eden and I moved to Frisco. "I'm sure we'll be back," I'd told her over my mike, trying to fill the awkward silence between us. "After Eden's treatment is done." This was a lie, of course. We were going to Frisco for my treatment, not Eden's. But June didn't know this, so she just said, "Come back soon."

That was eight months ago. I haven't heard from her since.

After all, what's the point of keeping in touch with the girl you're crazy about when you're dying?

My insomnia's acting up tonight, so with my diguise― dark red hair cut to just below my shoulders, green contacts, a white collared shirt, a military vest, slender pants, and military boots― I head into a nearby nightclub, desperate to get the image of June out of my head.

"Name and branch?" The security guard asks as I walk in.

I halt to a stop and answer impatiently.

"Corporal Schuster. Air force," I lie with ease.

"Come right in."

I walk in and I slide into a booth, prop up my boots against the cushioned seats, and lean my head back. At least June's image has disappeared. The loud music sends all my thoughts scattering. I close my eyes and lay back.

My eyes pop open when I hear a girl's voice ask me a question.

"My girlfriends wanted to know if you were Day," she asks while a group of girls a few feet behind her giggle and laugh as they look over here.

I force a smile. Usually, I like the attention in clubs, but sometimes, I just want to close my eyes and let the chaos take me away."You got the wrong guy," I reply with a wry grin. "But thanks for the compliment." The girl's face is almost entirely covered in shadows, but even so, I can tell she's blushing furiously. Her friends burst out laughing. None of them look like they believe my denial.

"My name's Ava. Want to dance?" the girl asks. This must be something her friends dared her to do too.

I'm about to refuse when I notice her appearance. Long ponytail, glossy lips curved into a smile, her body lean and smooth in a short dress and military boots. My refusal fades on my tongue. Something about her reminds me of June. In the eight months since June first became a Princeps-Elect, I haven't felt excited about many girls—but now, with this shadowy doppelgänger beckoning me onto the dance floor, I let myself feel hopeful again.

"Yeah, why not?" I say.

The girl breaks into a wide grin.

"Come on," she says as she takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

After dancing to several songs, the girl pulls my face towards her, wraps her slender arms around my neck, and kisses me. I allow myself to close my eyes and pretend that it's June. I pretend that it's June's dark hair that brushes against my face, June's long lashes that touch my cheeks, June's arm that's wrapped around my neck, June's body that's against mine. A soft moan escapes me.

"Let's go get some air," she whispers huskily into my ear, and then cranes her head to plant kisses from the base of my throat to my neck.

I don't want to leave, because then the image of June will disappear and will be replaced by this girl that I don't know. (I think her name was Ava?) But she pulls my arm forward and I'm forced to open my eyes. June is gone.

She leads me into a dark, secluded hallway, and then pins me against a wall and drowns me in another kiss. I kiss her back, and a small laugh of surprise escapes her when I flip us around and pin her against the wall.

She's June, I tell myself repeatedly. My lips work greedily along her neck, tasting smoke and perfume.

Faint static sizzles in my earpiece. I try to ignore the incoming call, even as a man's voice fills my ears.

"Mr. Wing," he says.

I don't answer it. _Go away. I'm busy._

A few seconds later, the voice starts up again. "Mr. Wing, this is Captain David Guzman of Denver City Patrol Fourteen. I know you're there."

Oh, this guy. This poor captain's always the one tasked with trying to get hold of me.

I sigh and break away from the girl. "Sorry," I say breathlessly. I give her an apologetic frown and gesture at my ear. "Give me a minute?"

She smiles and smoothes down her dress. "I'll be inside," she replies. "Look for me." Then she steps through the door and back into the club.

I turn my mike on and start slowly pacing up and down the hallway. "What do you want?" I say in an annoyed whisper.

The captain sighs over the earpiece and launches into his message. "Mr. Wing, your presence is requested in Denver tomorrow night, on Independence Day, at the Capitol Tower's ballroom. As always, you are free to turn down the request— as you usually do," he mutters under his breath. "However, this banquet is an exceptional meeting of great importance. Should you choose to attend, we'll have a private jet waiting for you in the morning."

An exceptional meeting of great importance? Ever heard so many fancy words in one sentence? I roll my eyes. Every month or so, I get an invitation to some goddy capital event, like a ball for all the high-ranking war generals or the celebration they held when Anden finally ended the Trials. But the only reason they want me to go to these things is so they can show me off and remind the people, "Look, just in case you forgot, Day is on our side!" Don't push your luck, Anden. "Mr. Wing," the captain says when I stay silent, as if he's resorting to some final argument, "the glorious Elector personally requests your presence. So does the Princeps-Elect."

The Princeps-Elect.

June.

For a moment, I stop in my tracks, and I forget to breathe.

A few seconds pass before I finally ask, "Which Princeps-Elect?"

"The one who actually matters to you."

My cheeks warm at the taunt in his voice. "June?"

"Yes, Ms. June Iparis," the captain replies. He sounds relieved to finally have my attention. "She wanted to make it a personal request this time. She would very much like to see you at the Capitol Tower's banquet."

My head aches, and I fight to steady my breathing. All thoughts of the girl in the club go out the window. June has not personally asked for me in eight months—this is the first time that she's requested I attend a public function. "What's this for?" I ask. "Just an Independence Day party? Why so important?"

The captain hesitates. "It's a matter of national security."

"What's that supposed to mean?" My initial excitement slowly wanes—maybe he's just bluffing. "Look, Captain, I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Try convincing me again in the morning."

The captain curses under his breath. "Fine, Mr. Wing. Have it your way." He mumbles something I can't quite make out, then goes offline. I frown in exasperation as my initial excitement fades away into a sinking disappointment. Maybe I should head home now. It's time for me to go back and check up on Eden, anyway. What a joke. Chances are he's probably lying about June's request in the first place, because if she'd really wanted me to go back to the capital that badly, she—

"Day?"

A new voice comes over my earpiece. I freeze.

Have the hallucinogens from the cigarettes worn off yet? Did I just imagine her voice? Even though I haven't heard it in almost a year, I would recognize it anywhere, and the sound alone is enough to conjure the image of June standing before me, as if I'd run across her by chance in this hallway.

Did her voice always have this effect on me?

I have no idea how long I was frozen like this, but it must've been a while, because she repeats, "Day, it's me. June. Are you there?" A shiver runs through me.

This is real. It's really her.

Her tone is different from what I remember. Hesitant and formal, like she's speaking to a stranger. I finally manage to compose myself and click my mike back on. "I'm here," I reply. My own tone is different too—just as hesitant, just as formal. I hope she doesn't hear the slight tremor in it.

There's a short pause on the other side before June continues. "Hi." Then a long silence, followed by, "How are you?" Suddenly I feel a storm of words building up inside me, threatening to pour out. I want to blurt out everything: I've thought about you every day since that final farewell between us, I'm sorry for not contacting you, I wish you had contacted me. I miss you. I miss you.

I don't say any of this. Instead, the only thing I manage is, "Fine. What's up?"

She pauses. "Oh. That's good. I apologize for the late call, as I'm sure you're trying to sleep. But the Senate and the Elector have asked me to send this request to you personally. I wouldn't do it unless I felt it was truly important. Denver is throwing a ball for Independence Day, and during the event, we'll be having an emergency meeting. We need you in attendance."

"Why?" Guess I've resorted to one-word replies. For some reason, it's all I can think of with June's voice on the line.

She exhales, sending a faint burst of static through the earpiece, and then says, "You've heard about the peace treaty being drafted between the Republic and the Colonies, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Everyone in the country knows about that: our precious little Anden's greatest ambition, to end the war that's been going on for who knows how long. And so far, things seem to be going in the right direction, well enough that the warfront has been at a quiet stalemate for the past four months. Who knew a day like that could come, just like how we'd never expected to see the Trial stadiums sitting unused across the country. "Seems like the Elector's on track to becoming the Republic's hero, yeah?"

"Don't speak too soon." June's words darken, and I feel like I can see her expression through the earpiece. "Yesterday we received an angry transmission from the Colonies. There's a plague spreading through their warfront cities, and they believe it was caused by some of the biological weapons we'd sent across their borders. They've even traced the serial numbers on the shells of the weapons they believe started this plague."

Her words are turning muffled through the shock in my mind, the fog that's bringing back memories of Eden and his black, bleeding eyes, of that boy on the train who was being used as a part of the warfare. "Does that mean the peace treaty is off?" I ask.

"Yes." June's voice falls. "The Colonies say the plague is an official act of war against them."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Another long, ominous pause. It fills me with dread so icy cold that I feel like my fingers are turning numb. The plague. It's happening. It's all come full circle.

"I'll tell you when you get here," June finally says. "Best not to talk about it over earpieces."

The static from her side stops.

And then she's gone.

* * *

**June**

**0645 HOURS**

**THE DAY AFTER**

**DENVER, REPUBLIC CAPITOL**

Anden stands beside me, watching me with adoring eyes.

"June," he says. I ignore him and continue pacing. "June," he repeats.

He walks towards me, turns me around to make me face him, and lifts up my chin with his fingers so that we're staring into each other's eyes. I freeze for a second as black clashes against green.

I have to admit, I'm kind of captivated.

I fight the blush as it spreads across my cheeks, and my eyes dart off towards the side. After eight months without Day in my life, I find myself smiling at Anden, enjoying the attention, occasionally even hoping for it.

My eyes return to his when his hand comes up to touch the side of my face. For a moment, I forget to breathe as his face comes closer to mine.

"Anden," I whisper. "Not here."

He closes his eyes for a second before pulling away and opening his eyes again. "Right. My apologies, June. We'll talk after the trial." He flashes me a quick, pearly white smile before walking back over to his balcony, where four guards stand.

I stand and catch my breath first before sitting back down on my cushioned seat. Two guards stand behind me. I look at the other two Princeps-Elects—something I've been doing a lot of lately. The first Princeps-Elect is Mariana Dupree. My gaze settles on her, her nose turned up and her eyes heavy with sternness. Thirty-seven years old, Senator for ten years. She hated me the instant she laid eyes on me. I look away from her and toward the balcony where the second Princeps-Elect sits. Serge Carmichael, a jumpy thirty-two-year-old Senator and great political mind, who wasted no time showing me that he doesn't appreciate my youth and inexperience.

Serge and Mariana. My two rivals for the Princeps title. I feel exhausted just thinking about it.

I wonder if they just saw the steamy scene between Anden and I.

Even thinking about it makes me blush.

In the past few months, there's been rumors spreading that Anden has a secret relationship with one of the Princeps-Elects. Most of the Republic think that it's me.

Which would be considered correct.. but I wouldn't call it a relationship just yet.

On a balcony several yards away, sitting flanked by his guards, Anden seems calm, reviewing something with one of the soldiers. He's wearing a handsome gray military coat with bright silver buttons, silver epaulettes, and silver sleeve insignias. He occasionally glances down toward the prisoners standing in the chamber's circle. I watch him for a moment, admiring his appearance of calm.

Thomas and Commander Jameson are going to receive their sentences for crimes against the nation.

Thomas looks tidier than usual—if that's possible. His hair is slicked back, and I can tell that he must've emptied an entire can of shoe polish onto each of his boots. He stands at attention in the center of the chamber and stares straight ahead with an intensity that would make any Republic commander proud. I wonder what's going through his mind. Is he picturing that night in the hospital alley, when he murdered my brother? Is he thinking of the many conversations he had with Metias, the moments when he had taken down his guard? Or the fateful night when he had chosen to betray Metias instead of help him?

Commander Jameson, on the other hand, looks slightly disheveled. Her cold, emotionless eyes are fixed on me. She has been watching me unflinchingly for the past twelve minutes. I stare back for a moment, trying to see some hint of a soul in her eyes, but nothing exists there except for an icy hatred, an absolute lack of conscience.

I look away, take deep, slow breaths, and try to focus on something else. My thoughts return to Day.

It's been 241 days since he visited my apartment and bid me good-bye. Sometimes I wish Day could hold me in his arms again and kiss me the way he did on that last night, so close that we could barely breathe, his lips soft against mine. But then I take back that wish. The thought is useless. It reminds me of loss, just like how sitting here and looking down on the people who killed my family reminds me of all the things I used to have; it reminds me too of my guilt, of all the things Day used to have that I took from him.

Besides, Day will probably never want to kiss me again. Not after he finds out why I've asked him to return to Denver.

Anden's looking in my direction now. When I catch his gaze, he nods once, and smiles reassuringly to me.

I return the gesture, and look down at my lap as my cheeks blaze up again. In the corner of my eye, I see that Anden notices the blush on my cheeks, and is full-on grinning.

I lift my head in a vain attempt at bravery, knowing that Commander Jameson's icy eyes must still be upon me. As each of the Senators rises to cast aloud his vote on her verdict, I hold my breath and carefully push away each memory I have of her eyes staring me down, folding them into a neat compartment at the back of my mind. The voting seems to take forever, even though the Senators are all quick to say what they think will please the Elector. No one has the courage to risk crossing Anden after watching so many others convicted and executed. By the time my turn comes, my throat is parched. I swallow a few times, then speak up.

"Guilty," I say, my voice clear and calm.

Serge and Mariana cast their votes after me. We run through another round of voting for Thomas, and then we're done. Three minutes later, a man (bald, with a round, wrinkled face and scarlet floor-length robes he's clutching with his left hand) hurries into Anden's balcony and gives him a rushed bow. Anden leans toward the man and whispers in his ear. I watch their interaction in quiet curiosity, wondering whether I can predict the final verdict by their gestures. After a short deliberation, Anden and the messenger both nod. Then the messenger raises his voice to the entire assembly.

"We are now ready to announce the verdicts for Captain Thomas Alexander Bryant and Commander Natasha Jameson of Los Angeles City Patrol Eight. All rise for the glorious Elector!"

The Senators and I stand with a uniform clatter, while Commander Jameson simply turns to face Anden with a look of utter disdain. Thomas snaps to a sharp salute in Anden's direction. He holds the position as Anden stands up, straightens, and puts his hands behind his back. There's a moment of silence as we wait for his final verdict, the one vote that really matters. I fight back a rising urge to cough. My eyes dart instinctively to the other Princeps-Elects; Mariana has a satisfied frown on her face, while Serge just looks bored.

"The Senators of the Republic have submitted their individual verdicts," Anden announces to the courtroom, his words bearing all the formality of a traditions-old speech. I marvel at the way his voice can sound so soft, yet carry so well at the same time. "I have taken their joint decision into account, and now I give my own." Anden pauses to turn his eyes down toward where both of them are waiting. Thomas is still in full salute, still staring intently at the empty air in front of him. "Captain Thomas Alexander Bryant of Los Angeles City Patrol Eight," he says, "the Republic of America finds you guilty . . ."

The room stays silent. I fight to keep my breathing even. Think about something. Anything. What about all the political books I've been reading this week? I try to recite some of the facts I've learned, but suddenly I can't remember any of it. Most uncharacteristic.

". . . of the death of Captain Metias Iparis on the night of November thirtieth—of the death of civilian Grace Wing without the warrants necessary for execution—of the single- handed execution of twelve protesters in Batalla Square on the afternoon of—"

His voice comes in and out of the blur of noise in my head. I lean a hand against my chair's armrest, let out a slow breath, and try to prevent myself from swaying. Guilty. Thomas has been found guilty of killing both my brother and Day's mother. My hands shake.

"—and thereby sentenced to death by firing squad two days from today, at seventeen hundred hours. Commander Natasha Jameson of Los Angeles City Patrol Eight, the Republic of America finds you guilty . . ."

Anden's voice fades away into a dull, unrecognizable hum. Everything around me seems so slow, as if I'm living too quickly for it all and leaving the world behind.

A year ago I'd been standing outside Batalla Hall on a different sort of court stage, looking on with a huge crowd as a judge gave Day the exact same sentence. Now Day is alive, and a Republic celebrity. I open my eyes again. Commander Jameson's lips are set in a tight line as Anden reads out her death penalty. Thomas looks expressionless. Is he expressionless? I'm too far away to tell, but his eyebrows seem furrowed into a strange sort of tragedy. I should feel good about this, I remind myself. Both Day and I should be rejoicing. Thomas killed Metias. He shot Day's mother in cold blood, without a second's hesitation.

But now the courtroom falls away and all I can see are memories of Thomas as a teenager, back when he and Metias and I used to eat pork edame inside a warm first-floor street stand, with the rain pouring down all around us. I remember Thomas showing off his first assigned gun to me. I even remember the time Metias brought me to his afternoon drills. I was twelve and had just begun my courses at Drake for a week—how innocent everything seemed back then. Metias picked me up after my classes that afternoon, right on time, and we headed over to the Tanagashi sector, where he was running his patrol through drills. I can still feel the warmth of the sun beating down on my hair, still see the swoosh of Metias's black half cape, the gleam of his silver epaulettes, and still hear the sharp clicks of his shining boots on the cement. While I settled down on a corner bench and turned my comp on to (pretend to) do some advance reading, Metias lined up his soldiers for inspection. He paused before each soldier to point out flaws in their uniforms.

"Cadet Rin," he barked at one of the newer soldiers. The soldier jumped at the steel in my brother's voice, then hung her head in shame as Metias tapped the lone medal pinned on the cadet's coat. "If I wore my medal like this, Commander Jameson would strip me of my title. Do you want to be removed from this patrol, soldier?"

"N-no, sir," the cadet stammered.

Metias kept his gloved hands tucked behind his back and moved on. He criticized three more soldiers before he reached Thomas, who stood at attention near the end of the line. Metias looked over his uniform with a stern, careful eye. Of course, Thomas's outfit was absolutely spotless—not a single thread out of place, every medal and epaulette groove polished to a bright shine, boots so flawless that I could probably see my reflection in them. A long pause. I put my comp down and leaned forward to watch more closely. Finally, my brother nodded. "Well done, soldier," he said to Thomas. "Keep up the good work, and I'll see that Commander Jameson promotes you before the end of this year."

Thomas's expression never changed, but I saw him lift his chin with pride. "Thank you, sir," he replied. Metias's eyes lingered on him for a second, and then he moved on.

When he finally finished inspecting everyone, my brother turned to face his entire patrol. "A disappointing inspection, soldiers," he called out to them. "You're under my watch now, and that means you're under Commander Jameson's watch. She expects a higher caliber from this lot, so you'd do well to try harder. Understood?"

Sharp salutes answered him. " Yes, sir!"

Metias's eyes returned to Thomas. I saw respect on my brother's face, even admiration. "If each of you paid attention to detail the way Cadet Bryant does, we'd be the greatest patrol in the country. Let him serve as an example to you all." He joined them in a final salute. "Long live the Republic!" The cadets echoed him in unison.

The memory slowly fades from my thoughts, and Metias's clear voice turns into a ghost's whisper, leaving me weak and exhausted in my sadness.

Metias had always talked about Thomas's fixation on being the perfect soldier. I remember the blind devotion Thomas gave to Commander Jameson, the same blind devotion he now gives to his new Elector. Then I see Thomas and me sitting across from each other in an interrogation room—I remember the anguish in his eyes. How he'd told me that he wanted to protect me. What happened to that shy, awkward boy from Los Angeles's poor sectors, the boy who used to train with Metias every afternoon? Something blurs my vision and I quickly wipe a hand across my eyes.

I could be compassionate. I could ask Anden to spare his life and let him live out his years in prison, and give him a chance to redeem himself. But instead I just stand there with my closed lips and unwavering posture, my heart hard as stone. Metias would be more merciful in my position.

But I was never as good a person as my brother.

"This concludes the trial for Captain Thomas Alexander Bryant and Commander Natasha Jameson," Anden finishes. He holds a hand out in Thomas's direction and nods once. "Captain, do you have any words for the Senate?"

Thomas doesn't flinch in the slightest, doesn't show a single hint of fear or remorse or anger on his face. I watch him closely. After a heartbeat, he turns his eyes up to where Anden stands, then bows low. "My glorious Elector," he replies in a clear, unwavering voice. "I have disgraced the Republic by act- ing in a way that has both displeased and disappointed you. I humbly accept my verdict." He rises from his bow, then returns to his salute. "Long live the Republic."

He glances up at me when the Senators all voice their agreement with Anden's final verdict. For an instant, our eyes meet. Then I look down. After a while, I look back up and he's staring straight ahead again.

Anden turns his attention to Commander Jameson. "Commander," he says, extending his gloved hand in her direction. His chin lifts in a regal gesture. "Do you have any words for the Senate?"

She doesn't flinch from looking at the young Elector. Her eyes are cold, dark slates. After a pause, she finally nods. "Yes, Elector," she says, her tone harsh and mocking, a stark contrast to Thomas's. The Senators and soldiers shift uneasily, but Anden raises a hand for silence. "I do have some words for you. I was not the first to hope for your death, and I won't be the last. You are the Elector, but you are still just a boy. You don't know who you are." She narrows her eyes . . . and smiles. "But I know. I have seen far more than you have—I've drained the blood from prisoners twice your age, I've killed men with twice your strength, I've left prisoners shaking in their broken bodies who probably have twice your courage. You think you're this country's savior, don't you? But I know better. You're just your father's boy, and like father, like son. He failed, and so will you." Her smile widens, but it never touches her eyes. "This country will go down in flames with you at the helm, and my ghost will be laughing at you all the way from hell."

Anden's expression never changes. His eyes stay clear and unafraid, and in this moment, I am drawn to him like a bird to an open sky. He meets her stare coolly. "This concludes today's trial," he replies, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"Commander, I suggest you save your threats for the firing squad." Then he folds his hands behind his back and nods at his soldiers. "Remove them from my sight."

I don't know how Anden can show so little fear in front of Commander Jameson. I envy it. Because as I watch the soldiers lead her away, all I can feel is a deep, ice-cold pit of terror. Like she's not done with us yet. Like she's warning us to watch our backs.

* * *

I walk out of the building, side-by-side with Anden. In the corner of my eye, I can see that his hand is hesitantly reaching out to hold mine.

I smile at him encouragingly and we hold hands as we walk out into the limousine, Mariana and Serge following closely behind.

As we settle into the car, I sit in between Anden and Serge. We continue holding hands inconspicuously.

"So, Ms. Iparis," Anden starts. "Day will arrive early tomorrow morning, at around 0700 hours. He'll be staying in the apartment complex one house down from yours."

I force a strained smile and nod. "Thank you for informing me, Elector."

He squeezes my hand, much like Day used to, and it sends a stabbing pain through my chest.

I sigh and lean back into the seat as I wait for the next day to come.

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loves! Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! Here's chapter three, I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

* * *

**June**

**0642 HOURS**

**1 DAY AFTER CHAPTER 2**

**ONE DAY UNTIL EXECUTION OF THOMAS AND COMMANDER JAMES.**

After quickly dressing in a white bustier top, ripped black high waisted shorts, black combat boots, leather black fingerless gloves and a leather vest, I tie my hair into a high pony tail, the curls at the end giving off a feminine vibe.

As I make a pot of coffee, I hear the door bell ring.

I glance at the clock first before walking downstairs to open the door.

It's 0657 hours.

I panic. How should I act? Should I tell him I miss him? Should I hug him? No, he won't want any signs of affection from me anymore. I open the door, expecting to see Day's face, but it's Anden. I release a sigh of relief.

Anden steps into the apartment, the door behind him still open. A small smile graces my lips as he pulls me into a hug and kisses my hairline. He has been my rock for the past eight months that Day's been gone. Anden has been filling in the vacancy in my heart.

"Good morning, June," he whispers into my ear as he places a sweet kiss on my cheek. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

Damn it. Why do I act so girly around him? I didn't even blush as much as this compared to when I was with Day.

I smile contentedly. "Good morning to you too, Anden," I reply.

He bites his lower lip and offers me a crooked half smile. We stand there silently, just staring at one another. I take in his dark curly hair, porcelain skin, defined jaw, and green eyes. I suck in a deep breath and exhale. I can see him studying my face, too, with a slight smile gracing his pink lips. In the heat of the moment, he's surprised when I go up onto my tippy-toes and place a kiss on his soft lips.

I don't know why I do it, but I don't regret it. Something inside me sparks, and I feel all warm inside. It starts out slow and sweet at first, but then grows heated, hungry, and desperate.

We both pull away from each other quickly when we hear someone clear their throat awkwardly.

I look behind Anden to see Day with a girl on his arm.

* * *

**Day**

**0700 HOURS**

I sigh as I walk down the street and towards June's apartment. Ava had suddenly decided that she would come along last minute, and who was I to refuse?

I stop in front of June's apartment to see that the door's open.

And June and Anden are sucking face in public, making me wince at the sight.

I clear my throat in a vain attempt to get them to stop, and it works. Quicker than lightning, June and Anden separate. June's cheeks flush, and she looks down at her feet while Anden also blushes and puts his hands inside his pant pockets sheepishly. It's a few seconds before he makes eye contact with me.

"Good morning, Mr. Wing. Glad to see that you've arrived safely," Anden says, almost awkwardly.

June finally looks up from her boots and her hand finds its way to Anden's, almost instinctively.

Just looking at the two of them sparks up a world of jealousy within me. The way he looked at her was the way all girls wanted to be looked at.. especially by someone like the handsome Elector.

My fists clench by my side, and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from screaming out.

"Hi, Day." June gives me a small, awkward, yet adorable, smile that makes my heart race.

"Hey June," I reply nonchalantly, as if seeing their goddy kiss didn't affect me in the slightest. That's when I suddenly remember the girl on my arm. "This," I motion to her, "is Ava."

* * *

**June**

I analyze her in an instant.

Approximately 5'6, long dark ebony hair tied into a high ponytail, slender figure, thin lips that she wears in red, blue eyes.

I realize with a sudden start that she looks like _me_.

I narrow my eyes.

I'm 5'4, only two inches shorter than she is. I have long dark brown hair, while she has dark ebony hair. We both have slender figures, but her frame is slightly bigger than mine. Same curves. Her lips are thinner than mine, and I prefer to keep my lips pink. I have dark eyes with gold flecks while she has blue eyes.

I sigh and close my eyes for a second before opening them again. I would've never expected Day to do something like this. Surely, he would've recognized the striking resemblance. I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"Hi," Ava sticks out her hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you," she smiles politely as I take her and and shake it rather roughly. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Likewise," I reply, my voice monotone and void of emotion.

"Hello, glorious Elector, it's an honor to meet you," Ava says as she salutes him. She sticks out her hand for him to shake too, and I notice that she lingers a second too long. I can see that she's impresses by his looks, maybe by his position, too.

"Good morning, Ava. It's an honor to meet you too," he replies as his hand reaches back to mine. "How about I treat us all to breakfast? Norcrest hall, thirty minutes?" Anden shows off his best smile.

"Sure," Day mutters unenthusiastically while Ava excitedly exclaims, "It would be the greatest of honors!"

Hand in hand, Anden and I walk over to the limousine he got over here with and we both climb in. As I lean back and the engine starts, I breathe a sigh of relief as Day's figure slowly disappears from view, as does Ava's.

Anden wraps his arm around me and gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He bends down to place a kiss on my temple, and I crane my neck to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

As Anden gets dressed in his room, I get dressed in his bathroom. He had just hired a chef to come and cook for us.

I put on the clothes and jewelry Anden's provided for me: a strapless, black ruffle dress that ends two inches above my knees with a big pink bow tied around the waist, pink stiletto heels, pink rose earrings, a diamond necklace and charm bracelet, and my hair is in loose curls cascading down my back.

As I step out of the bathroom, I see that Anden's waiting for me on the loveseat. His eyes scan my outfit, and I can tell by the look of pure lust in his eyes that he approves.

"You look beautiful, June, as always," he whispers into my ear as I sit down next to him.

I smile shyly. "Thank you, Anden," I can feel the blush on my cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Anden lets out a laugh. "Thank you, June. Now how about we go outside? Our guests are coming in a few minutes."

* * *

**Day**

**0730 HOURS**

As Ava and I walk up the steps to the Norcrest Hall, I tug at the tie at my throat. How does Anden wear these goddy things all the time?

The guards at the door stop us. They do a quick once-over of me, and they move their eyes over to Ava.

"Name and branch?"

"Cadet Lorelei, air force," Ava replies instantly, as if she's used to it. Maybe she is.

"She your guest for the glorious Elector's breakfast?" The guard asks.

"Yes. Now can we get through already?" I snap.

"Admission granted."

I sigh and walk through the doors. Stationed inside are two more guards. How many guards does this guy even _need_?

One speaks up. "Sir, ma'am, if you would kindly follow us to the dining hall."

I roll my eyes and follow the guard up the winding glass stairs, Ava's heels making clicking sounds all the way up.

When we reach the top of the staircase, we're lead straight into the dining room. I study the appearance. Cream walls, mahogany flooring, a large, 12 foot dark cherrywood dining table with intricate gold designs, six wooden chairs, several fancy paintings adorning the walls, golden chandelier above the table, a vase of assorted flowers in the center of the table, napkins, dishes and plates, along with silverware, are arranged neatly on each seat. There are several bullet-proof and sound-proof windows here and there, letting in the sunlight.

A low whistle escapes my lips.

I refocus when I hear a low chuckle. I look towards the dining table to see that Anden and June are already present and seated.

_Well of course, dummy. They're the goddy hosts, for heaven's sake._

I glance over towards June and my eyes widen. She looks pretty whenever she wears her military uniform or street clothes and ties up her hair, but she looks beautiful when she's wearing fancy dresses and when her hair's down. But something about this just doesn't seem.. _her_.

Meanwhile, Ava wears a short, strapless wine colored bodice dress with a lace overlay. June looks over, and I can see her quietly judging the other girl.

"Mr. Wing, Ms. Lorelei. Glad you came. Please, sit down," Anden says with authority in his voice as he sees us walk in.

"It is truly an honor, glorious Elector! This is a once in a life time thing, and I have Day to thank for this," Ava says excitedly.

She gets up on her tippy toes, even though she's wearing heels, and plants a soft, light kiss on my lips. It was the total opposite of the heated, hungry kisses we shared at the club only yesterday.

In the corner of my eye, I can see June wince and look away. What does that mean? Is she disgusted and mortified or jealous? I can only hope that it's the latter.

When Ava finally pulls away, we make our way towards the dining table.

June folds her hands on the table and refuses to meet my eyes, or Anden's for that matter. Anden sits at the head of the table, June is to his left, Ava is right next to June, I sit at the other end of the table opposite Anden, and there are two vacant seats across from June and Ava. However, there are placemats, dishes, glasses, and silverware.

"Ah, I hope you three don't mind, but I also invited the other Princeps-Elects, Mariana and Serge. They'll be arriving soon," Anden says as several people come out from the kitchen and place covered silver plates on the center of the table. Smells like eggs, toast, and bacon.

Serge and Mariana come walking in a few seconds later, dressed, respectively, in a dark suit and a silk blue dress.

"Hello, glorious Elector Primo. So kind of you to invite us to this breakfast this lovely morning!" A woman, who I guess is obviously Mariana, chirps excitedly. She wears a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Anden smiles a bit tightly and nods. "Glad you two could make it. Please, come sit down."

As they came walking forward, June purses her pink lips together. Mariana and Serge glare at her in quite the obvious manner, which is goddy stupid because they're like, what, in their thirties? June was only a young teenager.

For the rest of breakfast, I sit there awkwardly and eat my food while June plays with her food, Ava makes conversation with Anden, and Mariana and Serge talk amongst themselves.

* * *

**June**

**0854 HOURS**

**BATALLA HALL**

I close my eyes as a sense of relief washes over me. The awkward breakfast was finally over. I had winced when Ava and Day kissed, and ragee overwhelmed my whole being. I had bitten my lip so hard that I drew blood and stayed quiet. I imagine Day reacted the same way when he saw Anden and I kiss on the spy camera in my bedroom back when I was still a prisoner, and was working for Razor.

Immediately after breakfast, I had rushed into Anden's bathroom and changed into my clothes I had laid out: a white collared button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow, a leather jacket and fingerless leather gloves, black slender pants, and a belt with a gun in its holster and several knives in its sheaths.

Today is the Independence Day party, with the meeting about Eden later on tonight. Tomorrow, Thomas and Commander Jameson will be executed.

Anden had walked me to Batalla Hall, and he had left shortly after giving me a kiss on my cheek to go "run this country."

I grabbed a breakfast tray and loaded up some food on it for Thomas: pancakes with syrup and some orange juice. I walk the tray over to the prison cell 80972, which is several flights up, and open the door to see Thomas slumped against the corner, a blank expression on his face.

"June. Hello, June," he says, his voice holding no emotion whatsoever.

I approach him cautiously and place the tray in front of him. "Here. Eat up, or you're going to pass away from hunger before you die at the hands of the firing squad tomorrow morning. Wouldn't want _that_ to happen, now would we, Thomas?" I spit out his name as if it was poison on my tongue. And it was. He is my brother's killer. He killed my only family member that I had left. I'm the only Iparis descendant.

And it's his fault.

"June," he croaks weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you that? I regret the decision I make _every single day of my life_. I loved him too, June. I loved him too."

I narrow my eyes. Anger flares up inside me. "You're sorry? You're _sorry_?" Before I can stop myself, an almost cynical laugh escapes my lips. "Thomas, you're only sorry for yourself. 'I'm sorry' means nothing to me now. 'I'm sorry' won't change the fact that you killed Metias! You didn't truly love him, Thomas. You think you do, but really, you don't. You only care for yourself. You only love yourself. So you know what? You can take all your damn apologies with you to your grave, because they will _never_ mean anything to me. Not anymore," I spit the last word out, turn around, and slam the door shut behind me.

I slide down against the cold, metal door and put my head in my hands as I finally allow the stream of tears to roll down my cheeks.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

** 6283, I usually update whenever I can. I don't have a schedule. :)**

**Sorry to those who want chapters with Day's POV. I found that I really suck when I write in his POV.. LOL IDK. It just doesn't work for me.**

* * *

**June**

**1812 HOURS**

**SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 3**

**ANDEN'S PRIVATE LOFT**

I slouch on Anden's couch, exhausted after a day's work at Batalla Hall. Yelling at Thomas had drained my energy and replaced it with frustration. I close my eyes and lean back against the soft leather as I reminisce about the time before all of this, before Metias died, before I met Day, before I had given up everything to help Day break out from prison, before Day had broken my heart into tiny little pieces, before Anden had come into my life as something more than a friend. If none of that had happened, what would I be doing right now? Causing trouble in Drake? Training under my brother's command?

I sigh and open my eyes. I got up and moved into the guest bathroom. Months ago, Anden had invited me to move in with him. I had kindly refused, seeing that that would have suffocated me, being around Anden more than a few hours a day. But I was wrong. Anden was like a breath of fresh air; it was certainly better than living in the house where all your deceased family members used to live with you. The memories hurt.

Since there was only eighteen minutes left until the Independence Day celebration, I get dressed. Laid out for me on the bathroom rack is the outfit a maid had picked out for me: a dress that stopped right above my knees, with a gold strapless sequin bustier and a nude, flowing chiffon skirt; basic nude heels, winged liquid eyeliner, light coral lipstick, coral blush, and light glittery eyeshadow is swept over my eyelids; my dark brown hair is in a side fishtail braid over my left shoulder.

I take a look in the mirror and blink several times. I don't look like June Iparis, the former agent who had broken the street con she loved out of prison; I don't look like June Iparis, the girl who had lost both her parents and her brother to the Republic. I look like June Iparis, the girl who had saved the Elector Primo, the girl who the glorious Elector fancied, the girl who had been chosen by the Elector to be his Princeps.

My head jerks toward the door when the sound of shoes tapping against the floor can be heard.

"June? Is that you in there?" Anden's voice rings out.

"Yes," I call out. "I'll be out in a second!"

I take a look at myself in the full length mirror once again and then glance at the clock above. It's 1824 hours.

I open the bathroom door to see Anden standing there, waiting for me with his hands in his pant pockets. I suck in a big breath as I take him in: black suit jacket, white collared button-up shirt, gold tie, gold vest, and black dress pants and shoes.

"You look beautiful," Anden says, hands still in his pockets.

I can feel the heat on my cheeks. One moment, I'm looking at his green eyes, and the next, I'm looking at the floor below, refusing to meet his eyes.

He chuckles and holds out a hand to me. "Come on, beautiful. We have a celebration to go to."

* * *

**June**

**1816 HOURS**

**COLBURN HALL**

The first fifteen minutes pass by slowly. It consists of me standing at the entrace of Colburn Hall with Anden, greeting the guests. Several had wished me luck on getting the Princeps position. Eventually, my feet get tired, so I lean against the wall behind us and lean into Anden's side. Almost automatically, his arm makes its way around my waist.

Around, the corner, I can hear Day's voice, along with Ava's. Again, I bite the inside of my cheek. As they turn the corner, Day's eyes immediately land on me. For a second, we make eye contact, but then I jerk my eyes away and towards the ground.

"Good evening, Mr. Wing and Ms. Lorelei. Pleased that you could come," Anden says with a polite smile.

Day nods and gives him a tight smile in return. Meanwhile Ava grins toothily and gives Anden a hug, forcing Anden to remove his arm from around my waist.

Anden smiles tightly and lets her go after a few seconds. I could tell that he was uncomfortable underneath his professional facade. He casually returns his arm back around my waist.

As I purse my lips and watch Anden and Ava smooth out their outfits and make small talk, I can feel Day peek at me from the corner of his eye. I shudder under his intense stare, goosebumps making their way onto my arms. Anden turns to me and catches sight of them on my arms.

"Are you cold?" He asks. Before I can reply, he takes off his suit jacket and hands it to me. I blush for what seems like the millionth time around Anden, and shrug the jacket around my shoulders, almost like a blanket.

Day looks away now and turns his attention back onto Ava. She wears a short black dress with no sleeves on her left shoulder and a long sleeve on her right, black stiletto heels that were long and pointy enough to stab someone, red lipstick, and her ebony black hair is pin straight, flowing over one shoulder.

As Day and Ava make their way into the actual celebration, Anden leans over and whispers into Day's ear, "Please remember to visit us in the meeting room two doors to the left in two hours."

And then they disappear into the building.

* * *

**June**

**2028 HOURS**

**COLBURN HALL**

As Anden and I stand in the corner, exhausted after standing outside in the cold for two hours, greeting guests as they came, Anden leans against the wall while I lean my back against his solid chest. I close my eyes and try to ignore the sound of Ava's giggles as she and Day dance, and her little scream when Day dips her so low that her hair touches the floor.

I open my eyes again when I feel Anden kissing my temple.

"Come on, June. We need to go to the meeting room. A few people are already there."

I sigh and nod. "Of course," I say as he takes my hand and leads me into the room after motioning to Day to follow closely behind inconspiculously. Ava is left outside to mingle with other guests.

As the door closes behind the three of us, Anden launches into his speech.

"So, as some of you may know, the plague has spread through the Colonies' warfront cities. They believe it was caused by the biological weapons we had sent across their borders more than a year ago. They've even traced the serial numbers on the shells of the weapons they believe started this plague. The peace treaty is over." Anden is interrupted by gasps throughout the room, and the room explodes into conversation. Anden clears his throat, and the room turns quiet. "The Colonies are preparing to declare war against us once again." He looks so weary, burdened with the weight of an entire nation's safety. "Apparently I was too late in withdrawing our biological weapons from the warfront."

_Eden. _The experimental viruses that Anden's father had used in attempts to cause a plague in the Colonies. For months, I'd tried to push that to the back of my mind—after all, Eden was safe now, under the care of Day and, last I heard, slowly adjusting to semblances of a normal life. For the last few months, the warfront had stood silent while Anden attempted to hash out a peace treaty with the Colonies. I'd thought that we would be lucky, that nothing would come out of that biological warfare. Wishful thinking.

Anden continues. "The Colonies believe that we have the cure to this virus in our laboratories and are simply withholding it. They demand we share it, or else they put all of their strength behind a full-scale invasion of the Republic. And this time, it won't be a return to our old war. The Colonies have secured an ally. They struck a trade deal with Africa—the Colonies get military help, and in return, Africa gets half our land. We do not have a cure, but we do know which former patients have the potential to help us find that cure." Anden looks towards Day, who is standing stiffly against the corner, arms crossed. "Day, we need Eden. I know how this makes me sound. I don't want to be cruel—I don't want you to see us as the enemy. But I will do what it takes to protect the Republic's people. Otherwise, the Colonies will attack, and if that happens, you know it's likely the virus will spread here as well."

It was worse than that, even though Anden didn't say it aloud. If the Colonies attack us with Africa at their side, then our military might not be strong enough to hold them back. This time, they might win. He'll listen to you. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew that Anden was right.

"So what do you say, Day? Will you let Eden help us?" Anden asks.

I can see Day thinking about it. A few seconds ago, he was visibly angered, but he now has a calm facade. He looks down at his shoes for a few seconds, but when he looks up, his eyes are set on me. "We'll do it."

* * *

**Review! **

**I have a lot planned for this story. Get ready for the next few chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

**June**

**0126 HOURS**

**ANDEN'S/JUNE'S APARTMENT**

I plop down onto Anden's couch and sigh while Ollie whimpers by my feet. Anden had also let him move in when I did. I had already changed out of my uncomfortable dress and into shorts and a t-shirt and, as usual, my hair is tied back up into a high ponytail. I rub my temples in circular motions.

I retract my legs from the other end of the white leather couch when Anden comes walking up, also in shorts and a t-shirt, and sits on the other end; Ollie jumps off and trots away. Anden offers me a hesitant smile, and I return it.

"Hey. Day and Ava just boarded the jet again. They should be here with Eden by tomorrow morning," Anden says with a slight twinkle in his green eyes.

I nod. "That's good."

Anden studies my face silently for a few minutes, and I let him. I'm surprised by what he asks when he interrupts the peaceful silence. "Tell me the truth, June. Were you and Day once.." Anden pauses in the middle of his sentence, and I can feel my heartbeat race. I don't know why I'm so nervous to tell him. "..romantically involved with each other?"

I purse my lips and lower my eyes to his hands, folded professionally in his lap. I bite my lip and unconsciously look up at him through my thick, dark eyelashes. I stare at the pure curiousity on his face and the obvious wanting and desire for me in his eyes. Should I lie to him? No, that would end badly.

I stop chewing on my lip and respond. "Yes. How did you find out?"

Anden sighs and runs a hand through his thick curls. He stares at his hands before making eye contact with me and speaking. "I had my suspicions about you two even before I found you crying against your door frame eight months ago. That only made me certain. Before that, though, I had seen the way you two looked at each other. It was like you two only saw each other. Like, to each other, you were worth everything. I could tell that you two would've taken a bullet, or hell, catch a grenade for each other. And that was how my parents used to looked at each other." Anden's face visibly drops at the mention of his deceased parents. He looks down at his lap, refusing to make eye contact with me.

I put a hand on his shoulder and use my other hand to lift his chin up so that his eyes meet mine. "Anden," I whisper. I sweep a stray curl away from his eye and smile, although I'm pretty sure that it doesn't quite reach my eyes. "Your parents.." I pause and think of something positive to say. "What your dad did wasn't right, but it benefited the Republic.. and that's something, isn't it? Anden, I'm sure that deep down, your father was a genuinely good person." The words burn my tongue.

"I guess so," he replies, looking into my eyes.

He tilts his head, as though considering something. He then reaches out and gently pulls me into his arms in a way so that I'm straddling him. He studies my facial features once more and smiles softly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear before pushing my chin upwards so that we were nose to nose. I could feel his warm breath on me. If I just leaned forward then... My thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto mine. They were soft and gentle, I felt the all too familiar fluttering inside my chest. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body.

As he pulls away, I open my eyes to see Anden smiling.

"Good night, June. I'll see you in the morning," he says before placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Good night, Anden," I murmur as I watch him walk away into his room.

* * *

**June**

**0843 HOURS**

When I wake up, it's to the smell of pancakes and syrup. I sit up after yawning and stretching, and walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I change into a white v-neck t-shirt, leather jacket, black slender pants, and black combat boots. I dry, brush, and then tie my black hair into a high ponytail atop my head, as usual.

As I walk out my room, I head into the kitchen, and to my surprise, Anden is cooking. He turns around when he hears my footsteps and offers me a sweet smile, one dimple showing on his left cheek. I chuckle when I see that the apron he's wearing has the words _KISS THE COOK_ on it.

I walk forward and, as I go on my tippy toes, give him a kiss on the cheek. A repeat of what he gave me last night.

He blushes and glances at me before looking back at the skillet. "You obeyed the apron," Anden smiles.

"Can't ignore the Elector's apron, now can we?"

Anden laughs. "I guess not."

* * *

After breakfast, where Anden and I shared plenty of laughs, a maid clears the dishes while we walk outside.

He stops me outside of the door and smiles at me apologetically.

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowed.

Anden bends an arm behind his head and rubs his neck. "Ah, it seems like I can't go with you to see Ava, Day, and Eden land. I have to go to a meeting."

I curse inside my head. I have to face them alone. I try not to let my emotions show, but Anden can already tell that I'm upset.

"I'm sorry, June."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind."

He widens his arms anyways and offers me a hug. I accept it and wrap my arms around his torso as he wraps his around my waist. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and smiles at me once more before getting in the car.

"See you later, June," he says before the car speeds off.

I stand there and watch his car speed away into nothing before I raise my fingers to my forehead, where his lips touched my skin. It feels oddly weird and at the same time, refreshing to exchange signs of affection with someone I know I can trust.

I head towards the back alley of Batalla Hall, where the jet is supposed to land in ten minutes. Alone.

_Great_, I think with a sigh.

* * *

I stand with my back against the rails, my arms crossed. Casually, I watch as the jet lands in the center, and I walk forward to open the jet's door.

Ava hops out and stretches. She doesn't even seem to notice my presence. I place my hands against my hips unconsciously and tap my foot against the pavement impatiently.

As Day climbs out of the helicopter, he immediately looks over at me. Eden follows closely behind.

"What, the glorious Elector isn't with you this time?" He asks, his words cruel and laced with jealousy.

I raise my eyebrows. He's in a mood.

"Day? Are you okay?" I ask. I study his face. Furrowed eyebrows, lips pursed into a thin line.

He was definitely in a mood.

"Of course, June. Why wouldn't I be?" Day snaps unnecessarily.

A year ago, I would've kissed his face, held him in my arms, and played with his hair, and that would've calmed him down.

But that was a year ago. Everything is different now.

My heartbeat nearly stops when I see the person who steps out of the jet next.

Tess.

Something was different about her. Same old reddish-brown hair tied into a side braid, same liquid brown doe eyes, same unmatured body.. but something about the way she carried herself was different. There was a fire in her eyes. I don't know why she's here, since she had told Day that she didn't want to go with him, and that he shouldn't try to find her.

She hops out and crosses her arms as she stares at me.

"Hi, Tess," I greet awkwardly. I'm immediately hit with the image of her kissing Day, and I turn the other way and look at the looming gray buildings.

She glances at me and then jerks her eyes away. "So I was right. She did break your heart into a million pieces, right Day?"

Day mutters something underneath his breath and sighs. "Can we just get going now?"

I turn around and motion for them to follow behind me as I walk back into Batalla Hall.

* * *

**Day**

**0912 HOURS**

**BATALLA HALL**

Ava climbs out of the jet first, and then I jump out, Eden following closely behind.

Outside, waiting for us, dressed in clothes that complimented her figure, was June. As usual, her black-brown hair was pulled up in a sleek, high ponytail, and she had her hands on her hips.

I raise my eyebrows when I notice something; Anden isn't there with her.

For what seems like the first time ever since I saw her again, she was without the Elector.

"What, the glorious Elector isn't with you this time, yeah?" I asks, my voice unintentionally sounding cruel.

She raises her eyebrows.

"Day? Are you okay?" She asks, her voice etched with concern.

"Of course, June. Why wouldn't I be?"

I knew that she could tell that I was in a mood, judging by the look on her face.

After all, Tess had randomly decided to come back into my life eight months after she left me, and the goddy Elector wants to use my brother Eden. Again.

I rub my temple; I'm having a minor headache.

I glance at June again. I wonder where we would be right now if I had told her the truth: that I'm dying.

"Hi, Tess," I hear June say quietly, almost awkwardly, as if she were embarrassed. I hadn't realized that Tess was here until now.

Tess crosses her arms and I can see her quietly judging June. The older girl obviously becomes uncomfortable and then turns to watch the gloomy skyline. Tess then turns to me.

"So I was right. She did break your heart into a million pieces, right Day?"

_Be quiet,_ I mutter underneath my breath. By now, Ava must've realized that I was once with June.

I turn around and glance at Ava to see that she's crossing her arms, staring at June.

_This is goddy fantastic._

* * *

**June**

**0917 HOURS**

**BATALLA HALL**

After I lead Day, Eden, Tess, and Ava into the room in Batalla Hall where they're supposed to talk to some of the military leaders, I turn around to face the doors. I call out behind my back, "I'm going to go to a meeting regarding the Princeps-Elect position.." I pause when I hear Day suck in a shaky breath. "I trust that you'll all stay here?" I ask, turning my head to stare at them this time.

When no one responds, I push open the left of the double doors and walk out and further down Batalla Hall.

Serge and Mariana had told me, when I walked into Batalla Hall this morning to pick up Day and the others, that there was an emergeny meeting regarding the Princeps-Elect position. It was to be at 0920 hours. As I open the door, I look behind me at the clock on the wall. It's 0919 hours.

As I turn around, I'm alarmed when I find that the room is pitch dark and empty.

"Hello?" I call out. I wait a few seconds and look around in the dark. I purse my lips. Every nerve in my body tells me to bolt out the door, but I find that my feet are rooted to the ground.

Was I given the wrong time? "Is anyone-"

I'm cut off when a cloth is pressed hard against my mouth and nose, and I struggle to breathe. Arms grab my hands and push the cloth so hard against my mouth that my teeth hurt. As spots of black pop up in my vision, I find that I'm losing consciousness. There must be chloroform on the cloth.

Right before everything goes black, I catch sight of a man staring down at me.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
